Valentine's Day
by alygator86
Summary: MerDer valentine's day fluff oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: T

Summary: Valentines day with two surprises

Thank you Kristi for editing :D

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek was sitting at his desk in his office. He gently closed the small box and put it in his briefcase then went through his mental check list: tell Izzie, George and Cristina what he was planning – check. Made sure Meredith got the note to meet him at Joe's after work – check. Put roses in Meredith's locker – check.

Meredith grabbed Cristina from where she was standing at the nurses' station working on charts and prepping for a neurosurgery she was scrubbing in on late and pulled her into an empty room.

"What is going on, Meredith?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I need you to come with me to talk to Addison," Meredith told her.

"Why do you need me with you to talk to McExWife?" asked Cristina, crossing her arms.

"Because you're my person too and I think I'm pregnant."

Addison looked up from her paperwork to see the two interns, one standing confident as usual and the other seeming shy and somewhat nervous.

"Can I help you?"

Cristina and Meredith went into the conference room where Addison was working and shut the door.

"Well I don't need your help, Meredith does," Cristina told her.

Addison took off her glasses, "Dr. Grey?"

"I think I'm pregnant. Well I more than think. I took three at home tests and they were positive so I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant but –"

Cristina cut her off, "Mer! Rambling."

"Right, sorry."

"So you want me to do a blood test and exam?" Addison guessed.

"Yes."

Addison drew some blood and did an exam and now Meredith and Cristina were waiting for her to come back with the lab results that she put under another name.

"Are you going to tell McDreamy if you're having a McBaby?" Cristina asked as Addison came back in.

"The better question is: is she going to tell him now that she's having a….McBaby," Addison corrected using Cristina's word.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, "I'm pregnant?"

"The three positive tests didn't clue you in?" Cristina asked sarcastically.

"Seriously," Addison replied, both of them ignoring Cristina, "I can do a quick ultrasound to tell you how far along you are."

"Um, sure," she replied, internally freaking.

Cristina's pager went off and she checked it, "I have to go help McDreamy now. I'll see you later, Mer."

"Bye," she replied as Cristina ran out of the room.

Addison began prepping for an ultrasound and noticed Meredith was quiet. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Are you ok?"

"Let's pretend we don't know each other. I'm pregnant," Meredith replied, "I'm pregnant and my boyfriend and I haven't talked about kids at all."

"Don't worry, Meredith," Addison told her with a smile, "He'll be thrilled."

Addison was walking down the hall. She performed Meredith's ultrasound an hour ago. She's almost seven weeks along. Addison told her to not do x-rays, tell her resident, and start prenatal vitamins.

"Addison," Derek greeted with a smile.

"Derek, how are you?" she asked, not sure if Meredith had told him she was pregnant yet.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Fine."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to propose to Meredith tonight. I told her friends already but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't hear it through gossip," he explained.

"Thank you. Have you seen Meredith?" she asked, trying not to give anything away, "I need an intern and I thought she was free."

"Not since this morning but I'll tell her if I see her."

"Thanks. And Derek, I'm happy for you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Addie."

Meredith was sitting at the bar with Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex drinking water. She hadn't told anyone else that she was pregnant and she said she was drinking water because she and Derek were doing something later. Callie, Addison and Mark were sitting at a table.

Derek came in and gently turned Meredith around in the barstool and kissed her softly. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Meredith, I have a question."

"Can I go first?" she asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah."

She took a breath to try calming herself and spoke quietly, "I'm pregnant. I went to see Addison today with Cristina."

While Meredith was explaining everything Callie asked Addison, "what is she telling him?"

"Just wait," Addison replied with a smile.

Mer finished up, "and I'm seven weeks pregnant."

"We're gonna have a baby?" he whispered, a smile growing on his face. Meredith nodded and looked around the room and shouted, "We're gonna have a baby!!!"

Their friends began applauding and soon everyone else in the bar was. Even a few people yelled out their congratulations. Derek kissed her again, this time more passionately, expressing his happiness over this event.

"What was your question?" Meredith asked after they broke apart again.

"Oh yeah," he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it then got down on one knee, "Meredith, I love you so much. I was drowning and you saved me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Will you marry me?"

Meredith smiled through her teary eyes. "Yes," she nodded.

As Derek slipped the ring on her finger they both knew it was the best Valentine's Day either of them have had.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Read, love, review.


End file.
